


Anything.

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, eh, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little Churboose drabble written in the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything.

Church chuckles to himself.  
"It's like you'd do anything for me sometimes."  
Caboose nods enthusiastically  
"I would."  
Church looks startled and then there's a sparkle of mischief in his eyes as he pulls the blond into his lap. He looks over the other boys' armor clad body.  
"Anything,huh?"  
Caboose, startled, nods again. Church grabs Cabooses chin and kisses him hard on the lips. One of Cabooses hands instinctively goes to Church's hair, pulling him closer. The other, is caught by one of Church's hands, intertwining their fingers. The kiss gets deeper and less rushed. Church bites the blond's lower lip before fully pulling away. Caboose takes his hand out of Church's hair, confused.  
"Jesus, I didn't think you'd do that."  
"W-why wouldn't I?"  
"I-I...I just..."  
"Church?"  
"What?"  
"Can we do that again?"  
Church nods and this time, it's Caboose who's initiated it. The kiss is messy and inexperienced but Church decides to let Caboose have his fun before he takes his rightful place as the dominant....


End file.
